1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of customer care. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to optimizing channel selection for customer care.
2. Background Information
Call centers have long been used in the field of customer care. Human agents answer telephone calls at the call centers and provide information to callers. The human agents may be provided with instructions to guide the callers through the calls, in order to solicit input as to what the callers are looking for, and in order to provide answers to the callers.
Additionally, interactive voice response (IVR) systems have been used in the field of customer care as a replacement for or alternative to human agents. Interactive voice response systems provide interactive menu choices to callers in accordance with variable scripts, so that the callers navigate through a menu by providing requested information to the interactive voice response systems. As such, the interactive voice response systems mimic human agents in some ways so as to also solicit input as to what callers are looking for, and in order to provide answers to the callers.